The Underwater Kiss
by Mousefur98
Summary: This is Annabeth's POV and what happened on the day they defeated Kronos. Do not read if you haven't read The Last Olypian.Total Percebeth! Please Read! Do not hate!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth P.O.V.

It was the end of the battle that everyone has been waiting for. The sad part was that alot of firends had to die before Kronos was defeated. A part of me still mourned the death of Luke. He was always like a brother to me but he choose this and dead a hero. Percy is still alive though that makes me happy cause to many of my firends are gone and i don't think I could've lived without him. But when the Gods told him that they would make him immortal I couldn't stand it. It felt like the whole world was falling beneath my feet. But when he said no I felt like the world was whole again and nothing can ruin it. I don't know what this ment but actually I did know this way deep inside of me that I loved him and the reason why i just didn't just confess was because I was scared about his feelings to. But tonight was the night I was going to confess no matter what. Then I remembered it was his birthday the prophecy came true at the right time. I asked Tyson to help me bake something for him and lets just say that I should just stick to fighting monsters.

I found him at the Posidens Table. It was such a beautiful night that I could not believe how perfect it was. When I gave him the cupcake I couldn't believe he forgot that it was his birthday but I could see why cause no one really kept track of time during the war. We sat there for a while just eating it. it wasn't that bad though. We talked for awhile but when he started talking about that he had to concentrate on something that kept him in the mortal world I just started hyperventalating in my head. Also when he said the reason why he didn't want to be a god cause of me well he didn't say it but he implied it. I just started smiling to myself I tried to hid it but he saw it and said that I was laughing at him then I actually did laugh. Then I couldn't take it anymore I leaned in and kissed him. It felt like my whole body was melting into a puddle of goo. I could've just froze time and just stay there. But a voice behind us growled "It's about time!" It looked like about the whole camp was there Clarisse was in the front I would've guessed that she would lead this. I wanted to be mad them for them interupting us but I was to happy to be mad. They crowded around us and put us on their shoulders and started go for the lake. I looked over to my side and saw that Percy's face was red I couldn't help but laugh, they let us hold hands. He looked over at me and started laughing to I guess my face is red to. When we got to the edge of the dock they counted to three then droped us in.

It was really cold then I felt a pair of warm arms around me pulling me down and I was running out of air. Then all of a sudden I could breath again i opened my eyes and saw a huge bubble around us. For a moment there I forgot that he was a son of Posiden. We looked at each other and started laughing again it felt nice. Then once we stoped there was just us staring into each others eyes. There was a long silence I felt like he didn't like me and I did the wrong thing. I was about to tell him I was sorry but he cuped my head in his hands and kissed me. We just stood kissing for about five minutes until we had to come up for air. "Well it's about time," I told him. He just laughed and said "It's not my fault that i'm a seaweed brain!" I just laughed and said "but you are my seaweed brain!" He kissed me again and stopped a little too early then I wanted to. "And you're my Wisegirl," the way he said it made shiver. "I like the sound of that. You know how long I waited for you to get that I liked you through your thick skull?" I said. "Sorry I was pretty confuzed at the time and i didn't really know how you felt and didn't know how to tell you." Percy confessed to me. we stood there for a while until I said "How long do you think you liked me?" "Since the time you went missing I started to feel something but I was pretty confused since I didn't know what it felt like. When did you start feeling something." I was a little shocked about what he said. Then I said "About that same time but i was very confuzed cause I never felt like this before to so about last year was when I started noticing what it ment and when you started hanging out more with Rachel i couldn't handel it I guess I got jealous." He smiled at me and said " I can't believe you were jealous of Rachel I never liked her in that way we were just firends. The reason why I didn't hang out with you more that her was because it felt like you where mad at me and didn't want me around." "That is stupid I always want you around!" I said. Then he pulled me into a big hug it felt nice. Then he whispered into my ear the words i've been waiting for. "Will you be my girlfirend?" I just laughed and punched him in the shoulder."I think after we just confessed our feelings toward each other that it would be stupid not to say yes, and a daughter of Athena is never stupid!" "Is that a yes then" "Of course Seaweed Brain." Then we kissed again and I felt sure as bones that I am finally home.


	2. Please Read!

**Please Look at the Poll on my Profile cause I don't know which one to write! Please Vote! Thanks for Reading! :)**


End file.
